


[Podfic of] How Did She Die?

by luvtheheaven



Series: Fics written by luvtheheaven that have been turned into podfics! [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Haley Hotchner's death has to be told multiple times, over the years. Focuses on Hotch and his son Jack, along with the people closest to them. Time always jumps a number of years between chapters. This had been my first foray into writing for the Criminal Minds fandom, and now, it's my first time podficcing a story that I, myself, had also written. I hope you all enjoy it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How Did She Die?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillirise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Did She Die?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407001) by [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven). 



To download this four-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format with different art on each chapter**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [How Did She Die - Criminal Minds (Hotch & Jack-centric) podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/How%20Did%20She%20Die%20Criminal%20Minds%20\(Hotch%20&%20Jack-centric\)%20podfic.m4b)

Or...

Direct **Download in mp3 format** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of How Did She Die - Criminal Minds (Hotch & Jack-centric) podfic - complete, all 4 chapters, both as a single .mp3 file or as 4 separate .mp3s _(all 5 files in this one zip)_](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/How%20Did%20She%20Die%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20\(Hotch%20&%20Jack-centric\)%20podfic.zip)

Or just **stream it** at [this link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/How%20Did%20She%20Die%20-%20Criminal%20Minds%20\(Hotch%20and%20Jack-centric\)%20podfic%20-%20complete,%20all%204%20chapters.mp3) (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking. 

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 41 minutes and 33 seconds long. (41:33)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

This was my first year ever participating in ITPE! I made roughly 2 hours worth of podfic total for it.

This fic was (is?) one of my most well-received works I've ever written! <https://www.fanfiction.net/r/10048140/0/2/>

Here on AO3, the story only ever got kudos, lol... no comments... but still, 17 kudos ain't too shabby, especially compared to some of my other fics! <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1407001?view_full_work=true#comments>

So I decided for ITPE this year, my first ever year doing ITPE, that I would do something I'd never done before. I've written quite a few fics, I've podficc'd quite a few fics, I'd even had my own fics podficc'd 3 times for pod-together and pt-lightning... but this was my first time trying to podfic a fic I myself had written.

 

I started getting tripped up as early on as -- I kid you not -- reading aloud the title. I had no idea what inflection to put into "How Did She Die?" -- I should've saved my bloopers. You'd think having written it myself, it'd be easier to know what tone to read it with but no. This was more difficult than a lot of fics to podfic, in some ways, because I wanted to get it just right. It was my own story, after all!

 

Anyway, I really hope stillirise likes it. This was a bonus treat podfic that I dedicated to her. If she hadn't signed up with _Criminal Minds_ as a fandom for #ITPE this year, and if her ["Dear Podficcer" letter](https://stillirise.dreamwidth.org/433.html) hadn't said,

> **I have no specific OTPs** for the other fandoms I've listed. **I like gen fic.** I like boyslash and het. **I like canon relationships** and non-canon relationships.

_(emphasis mine)_

and also,

> -found families, team-centric stories  
>  -tear jerkers  
>  -hurt/comfort  
>  -angst  
>  -any gen fic

then, well, I might not have been motivated enough or inspired to make this podfic and it probably would've never happened. So thank you for providing me this opportunity! Let me know what you think of it, please.

Check out the Haley/Hotch "Let Her Go" fanvideo I made, too.

Thanks.

**Criminal Minds: Haley & Aaron Hotchner - "Let Her Go" (song cover by Tyler Ward & Kurt Schneider)**

I used my video editing software, Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 Platinum Edition, along with some New Blue FX for the coloring, to make all 4 pieces of cover art, and also, of course, to make the fanvideo. I actually happen to use Sony Vegas for all of my podfic audio-editing, as well, and for incorporating the audio from an episode of the TV show itself into the podfic. The audio snippets in chapter 1 that are not my voice are from episode 5x09 "100" of _Criminal Minds._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the email notification sound that accidentally got left in the podfic around 14:40. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for the couple continunity errors I might've made in the original writing of the story that I've only now noticed. Jack was too young at age 4 to be in school, and we do see in the art for chapter 2 that Aaron isn't, as I say in chapter 3, unable to wear short sleeves... but just... forgive these problems. This _was_ the first CM fic I ever wrote. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> The music used throughout this podfic was this Violin & Piano cover of "Let Her Go", originally by Passenger. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJhORtZctiM/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJhORtZctiM) It's posted to Oliver Kuppek Music's YouTube channel and in his YouTube description, he says it's him and his brother playing the instruments.


End file.
